Now or Never
by Sphinxgal
Summary: Two girls pretty much ordinary life flips when the are taken to konaha to be trained as ninjas, with strange powers the girls will take on liveing in a world that is so different from their own...can the do it?


**Ok im finally back after a very long writers block and I have a new story…. YAY! It's my…idk wat # story but I think tht it is by far our best one… ok this story has a mixture of naruto (obviously) and maximum ride and the first book I wrote Reckless in it…enjoy Sphinx & horsegrl**

"Ye haw!" Ash yelled, her brown hair whipping around her proud shoulders, green eyes peering through her horses ears.

The black mare surged with power, legs furling and stretching, covering more earth with every stride. The ground whizzed by

below her pounding hooves, and a trail of dirt billowing out behind them was the result.

"Not so fast, A" came a voice from behind them. Ash looked back, her best friend Tamar, was coming up on the mares heels.

Her steel gray stallion stretched his stride to a full 12 feet, his hooves flying through the air.

"As if Tam," Ash called back. "C'mon Shadow!" she urged the mare, leaning low on her neck, allowing her mane to blow in

Ash's face, tickling her chin. Shadow lengthened her own stride, rocketing with a new proposition in mind. "See ya" She

yelled, back to her friend.

Tamar laughed and urged the gray into hot pursuit. Their strides matched, and together the pair pounded across the field,

manes and tails streaming, riders laughing and sitting perfectly upon the mount's bare backs.

An hour later Storm cloud and Shadow, riders included, walked happily up the driveway and into a huge red barn. Quietly,

the riders hosed their sweaty horses and led them out into huge green paddocks. They were about to sneak back to their

awaiting bikes when a tall woman blocked their path. She had on Black shorts and a Pressed T-shirt with the Trickle brook

Stables Label on it, along with Sneakers.

Mrs. Tutton was NOT a happy person. Her dark brown hair still pulled up into a tight bun and her face still clean, but her

expression was ruthless, and stern.

"Hello girls," she said her face not changing.

"Uhhh hi Mrs. Tutton" Ash fumbled

"Yea good to see ya, Bye!" Tamar said, attempting to escape the punishment the inebedly would follow.

"Not so fast," Mrs. Tutton said. Tamar and Ash cringed, as they turned to face Mrs. Tutton. "You know not to take out horses

without permission, especially not the two top prize winners in the whole stable." Mrs. Tutton' face was beat red. Ash and

Tamar had heard this lecture over and over the past few months of show season. "You!" she pointed at Tamar, "Starviews

Storm cloud? You of all people know that he is the 5th top dressage horse in the COUNTRY, with the Wyoming state

championships coming up this month, what were you thinking!"

"Um, I wanted to try out his leads?" Tamar lied stumbling for words.

"Sure, and you!" She said turning towards Ash, who had been trying to side step towards her bike this whole time. "Shadow

Ryder, Number six Morgan jumper in the country, preparing for the California Grand Prix competition next WEEK, the both of

you are in soooo much trouble."

As looked at Tamar. Tamar nodded, "Sure Mrs. Tutton, We'll just…" At the same time both girls wheeled on their heels and

sprinted for their bikes. Dust whirled up from the spinning tires as they peddled recklessly homeward.

It was seven miles to Ash's house, but Tamar's was next door. Although the distance should have been grueling, neither

Tamar nor Ash had never been tired for that mileage, or in fact any mileage had they to travel on bike or foot. It was really

weird.

Mrs. Tutton had at first tried to chase the girls, but soon gave up. She went into the paddocks and checked on each horse.

Much to her surprise both were fine, grazing, and glistening in the spring sun.

Ash and Tamar had worked for Alicia Tutton for three years now. Everyday they mucked stalls, cleaned brushed, swept

aisles, helped teach lessons, groomed horses, cleaned tack, and sometimes trained the younger horses. In return the got

riding time. This was the fourth time that the pair had taken the horses out for bareback rides. And each time the horses

came back fine. After the second punishment attempt that both Tamar and Ash had gotten out of, Alicia Tutton had given up.

Tamar looked ahead, her house was only a mile away, and se knew that her mother would give her the works if she didn't

get home soon. Ash was right beside her leaning low over the handle bars. Suddenly about 10 feet ahead, a jeep skidded to

a stop. Ash and Tamar slammed on their brakes, the back tires of their bikes sliding beside them.

Three boys jumped out of the black jeep, Ash recognized the as Tom, Nick and Ted. They were what you would call "bullies"

at school.

"Going anywhere twerps?" Nick asked cracking his knuckles.


End file.
